


Planetary Brief

by obsolete_theory (ersatzbeta)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatzbeta/pseuds/obsolete_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Commander Braddox had to do was survive until his ship arrived. It would be easy on such a peaceful planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planetary Brief

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 4/28/14 for the following prompt on LJ: 
> 
> "Schwarz in spaaaaaaace! Space opera, hard science, science fantasy, hollow planet with dinosaur-riding lesbian priestesses and their insectoid hunting beasts hunting them across the inverted bowl-like sky of their world - just, Schwarz goes sci-fi. (In spaaaaace)."
> 
>  
> 
> There are potential dubious consent issues in this story. (It depends on how you feel about the mental influence of alien telepaths, I guess...)
> 
>  
> 
> .

The Commander of the _ISS Oraculum_ set foot on his new planet with a great deal of satisfaction.

 

The planetary brief had described it as "a jewel of the cosmos" and, excessive a description as it was, it was a beautiful place. A sky tending towards teal, the grasses tinted purple, the water a deep, royal blue. No civilizations and no pollution. Clean air.

 

Most of the planet was grassy plains, which thrived under the stable temperatures and proximity to its sun. There was a mild wet season and a mild dry season. The Commander had arrived in the middle of the local summer: an ideal time to perform his solo expedition.

 

The Commander sighed and got to work building his camp. First were the force-barriers, with which he ringed the base of the only hill for miles, just in case the "medium, passive herbivores" were worse than reported. After all, it was only him on this planet. (Why would Central waste a seasoned Commander on the unknown? Better to season the newly commissioned, who, if they were any good at all, could easily survive on a Basic Survey planet long enough for the rest of their Command to arrive.)

 

For the Commander in question, survival assured him or her of the most important thing: a planet all one's own. It was one of the best parts of promotion. At Captain, the new commissions received a ship. At Commander, a planet and a colony to oversee, provided the Commander could live without a data link to Central, or the other comforts technology provided.

 

The Commander, one Braddox of Central C3-80X, was looking forward to his vacation. Surely Central favored him, to give him a world so pastoral. He'd heard horror stories of desert worlds or worlds whose crust still ran with lava and sulphuric acid, given to the unlucky (or incompetent.)

 

Commander Braddox finished anchoring the barriers and, over the course of the afternoon, finished his camp. He even went to the trouble of clearing a space for a fire in front of his pre-fab shelter. (The basic kit Central allowed for planetary solo included a holographic fire. He could have put it on the roof of his shelter if he'd cared. It wasn't going to burn anything but photons.)

 

In the late afternoon sun, The Commander surveyed his small kingdom with great satisfaction. That is, until he caught sight of something strange, circling the barriers he had erected.

 

A feline?

 

Commander Braddox corrected himself. A _large_ feline, and fast, running swiftly around the hill, ducking through the grasses; it was a flash of orange, erratic but working steadily closer. Despite himself, The Commander felt his heart responding to the sight of such a large predator.

 

The planetary brief hadn't said anything about felines.

 

 

 

 

Commander Braddox noted, to himself, to have the surveyors put on report as soon as he had a working data link again.

 

That orange beast had spent the night testing the barriers; it yowled hideously each time it made contact, and The Commander woke distinctly un-refreshed at first light.

 

Still, the feline was gone when he was ready to explore. He holstered his stunner without thinking twice.

 

When he reached the bottom of the hill and approached the barrier-gate, he looked for evidence of the feline.

 

If the beast had scent-marked anything, The Commander could not smell it and did not find it. He did, however, find a few orange hairs trapped in a joint on one of the barrier posts. They were much longer than he had anticipated, perhaps twenty centimeters. Much longer than one would expect on a hunting predator.

 

The hairs were unreasonably soft, too.

 

Commander Braddox coiled them around one finger and deposited them in his pocket for further consideration.

 

 

 

The days went by, one by one, each as unremarkable as the first. It was the nights that were strange and disturbing. The Commander found it difficult to sleep, knowing the feline was out there, somewhere, outside the barriers and out of range of his stunner.

 

The animal did not yowl any more. It did not make noise of any kind, at least not that The Commander was capable of hearing. But he always found a few signs of its existence when he left camp in the mornings--more hairs, pug marks bigger than his own palm. A persistent, sweetly musky odor.

 

Its behavior baffled Commander Braddox. Was it going to attack? Had he, somehow, frightened it? Perhaps it was nocturnal. He vowed to shoot it and keep it preserved for study, if the opportunity arose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Commander awoke one night to a presence in the room. But before he could shoot whatever the hell it was, a mouth was between his legs, licking, intense on his groin. Strong hands held his knees apart.

 

The stunner clattered to the floor.

 

His cock burned its way to fullness, high and sweet and faster than Commander Braddox had ever experienced in his life, and each progressive lick had him desperate for more.

 

When the hands left his knees and tugged at the band of his underwear, The Commander wriggled out of them without question. His heart pounded with the danger of the unknown.

 

"Who?" said The Commander. "What?"

 

But his questions were consumed by a mouth upon his, a rough tongue and the sharp nip of teeth. Blue eyes glittered at him, slivers of light in the dark, before the face returned to his cock.

 

Commander Braddox reached out for something, and found smooth skin and the hard bones of shoulders not unlike his own.

 

Thank God. For a moment, he'd thought--

 

The Commander cried out. He cried out for more, for an end, for that tongue to never stop, for the throat squeezing around him. He was pinned by the hands and the mouth and the tongue, and the unblinking blue eyes pierced him completely.

 

He came, and came, and came.

 

 

 

The next day, Commander Braddox woke completely refreshed. It was only a week until his Command arrived. There was something, something from the night that he couldn't quite remember. A dream, perhaps?

 

The Commander washed and dressed and headed to the barrier's gate. He stopped dead.

 

There, just on the other side, stood a man with blue eyes and hair the color of--of the feline! He was entirely nude, skin a perfect golden which picked up the subtleties of the orange-flame hair that cascaded over his shoulders and down his back. His cock was perfect between strongly muscled thighs and, even though the man did not move, he looked like a wild thing, momentarily at rest.

 

Commander Braddox shook with want. Without thinking, he opened the gate.

 

"You," he said. "You--you are…"

 

"Schula," said the man. "You, man, you belong to Schula now?"

 

The sweet, musky scent of the man was exactly like that of the cat, and those alien eyes…

 

The Commander’s cock swelled with recognition. His dream!

 

The man, Schula, reached proprietarily for The Commander. He caressed the growing hardness and laughed.

 

"Oh yes," he said. "This is Schula's now."

 

Commander Braddox leaned into the touch, but was repelled by the words.

 

"No," he said.

 

It was a moan.

 

"Yes," said Schula. "My planet. My home. Everything is mine."

 

The heel of his hand ground exquisitely, and The Commander's hips jerked forward.

 

"I marked you," said Schula. "I marked your home as mine. You are in the home that is mine. You are mine too."

 

"The feline," said The Commander.

 

He bit his lip until it bled. Schula licked it away.

 

"Telepathy," said Schula. "You see what I want you to see. Much safer, with strangers like you. A test that pleases me. I like to run and to watch."

 

"The, hah--" said Commander Braddox. "The yowling--"

 

Schula's hands undid the zip of his pants, and The Commander was laid bare, in the broad daylight of an alien sun.

 

"I sang to you," said Schula. "You were already mine, but you did not know. So I sang. See?"

 

Schula tilted his head back and opened his mouth, and sound poured out. No longer a yowl, but sweet notes, like the song of a bird Commander Braddox had never before heard. The notes wove around the beat of his heart and the rush of his blood--in his toes, in his head, in his cock. The Commander spurted once in Schula's hand, and Schula stopped singing. His hair swung back around his throat.

 

He lowered his head and licked the fluid from his knuckles, from the head of Commander Braddox's cock. The Commander quivered as Schula’s hair brushed against his inner thighs.

 

"See?" said Schula. "Mine now."

 

The Commander felt his whole body tense.

 

"Use your beacon," said Schula. "Tell them not to come."

 

Somehow, he found himself lying down in the soft, purplish grasses. Schula perched on top of him, light as a bird and warm. Familiar.

 

The world went silent around them. The beacon, thought the Commander. He could--he could--!

 

The Commander couldn’t think any more.

 

"Ah!" said Commander Braddox. "Please!"

 

Schula's tongue and hands eased his cock and balls out, fully into the air, and that tongue curled delicately around his scrotum, laving and coaxing. The fingers milked more fluid from him, slowly, painfully, easing more and more to be lapped up by Schula's mouth.

 

That mouth moved off him, and The Commander could breathe, for a second.

 

"The beacon," prompted Schula. "Tell them not to come."

 

But his Command…he was a Commander, wasn't he? They'd given him this planet…

 

"Not yours," said Schula. "Mine."

 

Schula's cheek rubbed against the length of his cock, and those blue eyes bored into him, relentless.

 

"You can stay," said Schula. "You can stay, just like this, forever…"

 

His lips closed around the head of Commander Braddox's cock and The Commander couldn't think any more.

 

"Please," he said. "Schula, please!"

 

The mouth opened around him, swallowed him whole, easing him into that incredible, tight, hot, wet, moving, squeezing, throbbing throat.

 

Commander Braddox poured himself down, deep into Schula. A sudden wetness splattered across him, and something inside him twisted and glowed, blue and intense and hot. His thoughts shattered and re-formed. Gone were thoughts of duty. Gone the need for Command. There was only

 

_Schula…_

 

 

_Mine now…_

 

_Yes…_

 

 

***

 

 

Aboard the _ISS Oraculum_ , Lieutenant Commander Nahj frowned.

 

Commander Braddox's life beacon signals had just…vanished. That indubitably meant that The Commander had died: a crushing blow to the implant or a lack of biometric data feeding into it would cause the signal to stop. But how? The planetary briefs had been so positive!

 

Acting Commander Nahj thought for a time, then made the announcement to the crew. While the news relayed across the networks, they would head back to Central and wait for reassignment. Nahj leaned back in his seat and sighed. Planetary briefs weren't always accurate, no matter the care taken.

 

But such were the hazards of exploration.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Under the temperate sun on the jewel of the cosmos, Braddox and Schula ran free. It was their planet now.

 

 

 

 


End file.
